


Simply Love

by sujusharmony



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Boyfriend material Kangin, Kangin - Freeform, Super Junior - Freeform, dont expect too much, low quality work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujusharmony/pseuds/sujusharmony
Summary: A date with Kangin





	Simply Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanginsthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanginsthighs/gifts).



> This is my first work so be lenient on me thanks. Im bad at writing and I know this style of writing is cringey so bear with it. This is made in less than 5 hours so yeet don't put your hopes up high. Kudos and comments will really make me happy tho :) Feel free to point out any adequateness, i gotta need feedback to improve.
> 
> Twitter: @yesunguwu

Imagine…

Your phone vibrated and what you see on the screen is a message from your best friend, she has invited you to a newly opened lounge nearby to release stress and is even treating you to supper after. Seeing that it was almost 9pm and you were almost close to finishing your university work, you readily agreed. After taking a refreshing bath, you applied some light makeup on and picked a suitable outfit for the night.

Entering the lounge, you felt the strong cool breeze by the air conditioner. Both of you were guided by a server to an empty table amongst the other occupied ones. As you both finished giving your orders, the surrounding lights dimmed and the stage lights brightened up. A man, who looks slightly older than you, picks up a guitar and sits on the stool on a stage. Under that turtleneck sweater of his, it was really obvious he posses a well built frame. As you were still thinking about his possibly thicc muscles, the man starts to strum the guitar softly while singing…

Let’s place our bodies in the wind  
like a lost season baby  
And I really want to get to know you

Surprised by that angelic voice, you stared off at the stage admiring the man’s features. His soft eyes gazed at the audience, looking at the crowd on your left, his nose so boopable, his cheeks looks so soft and squishy, his lips are so pinkish and full.

Let’s sit on a rocking chair underneath  
the tree and rest, Honey  
You’re so beautiful

You were taken by surprise when he turns to the crowd in your direction. He was so handsome that you couldn’t turn away, you felt slightly embarrassed for staring too long even though it’s very likely that he didn’t know. As you continue to stare at the man ‘who was sculpted-by-god’, he made eye contact with you and seemed slightly amused, but continues to keep up the professional act while he locks gazes with you.

Why you’re pretty, where you are so pretty  
Why I’m holding your hand – I know you’re curious

He sings while he gives a smile, seemingly a shy one to you, you can’t help but blush slightly and returned a small smile to him. He continues to look around into other directions but he eyes will always fall onto you for some unknown reason. This continued throughout his performance which ended after singing 2 more songs.

You felt that it was a pity that he performed with that wonderful voice of his for such a short duration. Other performances did not appeal as much as his. However you were surprised when the man reappeared through the staff door and was walking towards your table with a namecard of the lounge you were in. He slipped the card to you and signed ‘call-me’. He then disappears through the same door. You sat there in confusion until your friend starts shaking you and rambles about how you snatched up one of the best men on the market.  
Then you finally got to your senses and realised what had happened. When you flipped the namecard around, as expected, there was a rushed writing of a name and number. “Kangin,” you thought. During supper and on your way home, you kept contemplating on whether to text the number cause you are bad at conversing. But then you decided, “Fuck it, its now or never,” and sent an awkward “Hi, this is the girl from the lounge, you gave me your phone number.” A response came a few seconds later, “Oh hi, I'm kangin what's your name? :)”

As a conversation picks up, you guys got to know more about each other and he being the straightforward man he is, invited you out on a date a fair that was held for tomorrow’s holiday. Do I need to say more, of course you agreed. You ended up falling asleep amidst thinking, “Maybe, just maybe, my life will get a little better,” 

You woke up slightly panicked, thinking that you were late for the date only to realise it was 2pm that you still have around an hour and half to prepare. So you took your time to pick a cute outfit and put on your makeup. While you were about to go get a drink to quench your thirst, the doorbell rang. When you open the door, you see Kangin standing there, his mouth holding a rose, his eyes turning into crescents. Shocked by his sudden arrival, you stood there awkwardly and whispered, “Oh my god.” Seeing you getting all blushy and stuff, he said, “Calm down princess, get your stuff and let’s go,” and proceeds to give you the rose. 

You then hurriedly place the rose in a flower vase you had, took your purse along and went out of your house to where Kangin was. Side by side, you guys walked to the bus stop where to get a bus to the fair. While waiting, you guys tried to lighten up the tension by talking about random things. Then the bus came.

Reaching the venue of fair, he offered his hand for you to take, which you did. Hand in hand, both of you walked down rows and columns of booths looking for something interesting. In the end, you both played some games at booths; where Kangin threw some basketballs and won that plushie that you always wanted (much uwu) and maybe even played that game of strength to show off (eye emoji).

After those fun but scamming game booths, your stomach grumbled and Kangin heard it, making you feel embarrassed. Regardless, he dragged you to all the booths with delicious food and bought those that seemed to appeal to you. Seeing you eating those food happily, he can’t help but to stare at you in amusement, perhaps he thought, “How can someone be so cute while eating?”

Of course, going to a fair, you cannot miss out the photo booth. Both of agreed to doing dorky poses. On the photostrip, it clearly shown that both of you were very happy, the photographer even thought you guys were an official couple, which both of you bashfully denied. As the booth also sells those balloons lined with lights, he gave one to both of you for being a “cute couple”.

As you both were enjoying your time there, time was passing also quickly and soon it was already 7pm, time to go home. However as both of you made your way to the bus stop, the weather had its own plans and well, it started pouring and you guys ran to a nearby telephone booth.

Kangin being the gentleman he is, took off his coat and gave it to you. As he was covering you with the coat, both of you locked eyes, then you realised how close you were to him. As he leaned in closer to you…

The loud vibration of your phone woke you up from your sleep. You realised you were just daydreaming about meeting the man of your life while you were doing your university work and accidentally fell asleep. After all it was all your imagination. Then you looked at your phone and what you see on the screen is a message from your best friend, she has invited you to a newly opened lounge nearby to…..oh gosh déjà vu.


End file.
